10 Decisions and 1 Action::This Is Not The End::
by Cella N
Summary: Everyone knows of injustice in this world. There are but a few who dare fight against it. SHINIGAMI. VAIZARDS. QUINCY. On the value of trusting your friends above all rules and orders.


**Title:** 10 Decisions And 1 Action (This Is Not The End)  
**Author:** Cella  
**Rating**: PG  
**Fandom:** BLEACH  
**Ship/Characters:** Genfic. Multiple characters. Orihime.  
**Disclaimer:** All is of Kubo Tite. Duh.  
**Dedication:** To Orihime, you know? The nice, NON-traitor girl. To those who read **chapter 238**, and raged. Here you go, you're redemption.  
**Summary:** _Everyone knows of injustice in this world. There are but a few who dare fight against it._ SHINIGAMI. VAIZARDS. QUINCY. On the value of trusting your friends above all rules and orders.

**10 Decisions And 1 Action (This Is Not The End)**  
_"Better to light a candle than curse the darkness."  
- Chinese Proverb _

The day they know of Inoue Orihime's disappearance, this happens:

1. Ichigo can feel his Hollow demanding to take over. It was buried deep in his conscious for the last months, as Ichigo trained himself to blood and bone. The moment Yamamoto suggests that Orihime is a traitor, he feels the voice of Hichigo, tauntingly whispering in his ear, _'You angry, King? Gonna let me out? Gonna let me escape? Gonna turn into the horsey?'_. And he's about to, oh he's goddamn close, but a hand clasps his shoulder, and Hichigo fades away like dust in the wind. Then he's angry, cold anger running over him in waves, in tornadoes. If anyone could get into Ichigo's mind right now, they'd find a natural catastrophe: tsunami, monsoon, earthquake; all made of rage. Compressed rage. About to explode. He doesn't care about whatever Yamamoto says. He didn't stand back when Rukia was taken, so why would he do it now? Inoue is going to be rescued, even if he has to recruit the Vaizards to do it. This doesn't end this way. His mind is made up.

2. Something in Rukia withers. Something in her mind says, _'I've lost another one. I've lost another friend.'_ Like when you die, you see your life pass in front of your eyes. It takes seconds, really, or maybe less. What Rukia sees is this:

"_I'm so glad Rukia-san agreed to train with me…"_

"I think Rukia-san and Kurosaki-kun are perfect together!"

"I have a confession to make also, Rukia-san. I…I love Kurosaki-kun. I love him a lot."

"It's okay, I don't mind if he doesn't love me back, I just…Please, just promise we'll be friends…"

"Do you want me to heal you, Rukia-san?"

"I'll always be by his side, even when I'm not there with my body…"

And she wants to scream, and vaguely, she does remember screaming. But it dies in her throat when her brother comes by. All she thinks now is _'General Yamamoto, you bastard.'_ Because he knew how fragile the relationship between the Kuchiki siblings is, and for that reason, he sent Byakuya to get her, knowing for sure that she won't resist. She appologizes to Ichigo, but they're empty words, as empty as she feels. Useless, hypocrite. But no. This is Rukia. She knows how it's like for everyone to consider you a traitor, how it's like to be condemned to death, how it's like to wait in a tower, alone, questioning the walls on whether anyone would come for you. She also knows Orihime. And she knows Orihime is not a traitor, she knows Orihime, her _friend_, would not be condemned as a traitor is Rukia had breath in her lungs, and she also knows she is not a seated Shinigami. Brother will have to understand; she'll be back with the first dawn.

3. Something in Renji cracks. Renji is a man of ideals. Good and evil. All which is good can't possibly be evil. For all he knows, there is only one person who broke those ideals, and it was Aizen. But comparing Inoue to Aizen was preposterous. Idiotic. His world of ideals falls again, and he doubts: is Orihime really a traitor? The answer is so instant it surprises him: no. He understands Yamamoto's decision, he has to. But he feels that Inoue deserves a second chance, so he stops Ichigo, and makes his offer. Going after her. Possibly dying in the process, because Renji isn't stupid, he knows his abilities. He knows the consequences of going through Hueco Mundo. He also knows that Inoue isn't a traitor, so obviously, Aizen tricked her. And if he did trick her, it must be because he wants something from her. And if he does, then getting Inoue back would be difficult, dangerous and deadly. And still, he volunteers, because he can't remember one day when Inoue was anything but nice to him. Helpful, kind, understanding, and cute. Yet the orders come from above, together with his Captain, and he cannot say no. Renji sees the look in Rukia's eyes, though, and is aware of her decision. And as it has been for years and years, if Rukia goes, Renji will follow. Rukia will go. Renji will follow.

4. For a moment, the room freezes around Hitsugaya, and it takes Matsumoto about two minutes to calm him down. Hyorinmaru is anxious, and Hitsugaya is just angry. He's angry with himself for not seeing the plan, for not stopping it, for not helping Inoue. He can't believe she's been kidnapped. He knows several people are about to snap when the word 'traitor' come to play. Only Matsumoto is aware of how close he is to transform them all into blocks of ice. The Captains come, and the decision is taken. As a Captain, and a genius, Hitsugaya sees the reason in this plan. As Orihime's friend, and a human being, he has taken his own decisions. It will not end like this.

5. For ten minutes, Matsumoto stands outside the door to her appartment, looking at the board. There they are: '_Hitsugaya Toshiro, Rangiku Matsumoto, Inoue Orihime'_ She stares, and stares, not blinking until it's absolutely necessary. And when she does, tears run down her cheek. _We were like a family._ She remembers dinners, and baths, and forcing ice cream down Hitsugaya's throat. She remembers Orihime helping her with maths, and English, and remembers her dragging her futon next to Matsumoto's, because 'the night was too lonely'. She remembers holding her as she cried, and slapping her back as she laughed, and praising her cooking. Matsumoto knows a lot about fools with masks, she knows a great deal about nice people, good people who turn out to be evil in person. She also knows that Orihime is _not_ one of those people. There is no mask on Orihime, she's the honest little sister Matsumoto never had. And always wanted. That's why she cannot believe Orihime is a traitor. The orders come, and her Captain leaves, Matsumoto trailing behind. Rangiku is loyal to her friends, and to her Captain, who is also her friend. Where Hitsugaya goes, Matsumoto follows, it's their unwritten rule. Yet for a moment, she doubts her Captain. He's giving up so easily, he's retiring into Soul Society just like that. So she says to him, 'Captain, but…', and that's all. Because Hitsugaya looks at her, and Matsumoto _sees_. Matsumoto understands. Matsumoto will follow.

6. Ukitake can't believe what he's about to say. He doesn't want to give this order to Rukia, he doesn't want to give this order to anyone. He simply does not want to say 'Inoue' and 'traitor' in the same sentence. He has observed Inoue, like he had observed Aizen in the past. And while Aizen did give some suspicion, Inoue was pure, and loyal, and honestly loving of her friends. He talks for a minute with Shunsui, just before the transmission. He asks him, _"Do you think she's--"_ and Shunsui answers, curtly, _"No."_ Later, Ukitake sees the look in Rukia's eyes, the look in everyone's eyes. Determination. It's there, it's alive, and it's about to get out. And when it gets out, Ukitake decides, he will do anything in his power to help it.

7. Urahara feels guilty when Ichigo tells him of what happened. He believes that, had he allowed her to stay and train with them, this would not have happened. As it is, he feels as if he had condemned her, jinxed her when he took her out from the battlefront. He knew about the dangers of returning to the Soul Society, and knew that he should've admitted her back, or at least trained her again when she got her powers back. Be it as it may, what's done is done and final. It comes like a knife to his heart when he hears 'traitor', and the guilt multiplies. Urahara is exiled from the Soul Society. Their decisions do not affect him. So if Ichigo wants to save Inoue, he will try and help. To at least redeem himself from that last mistake. To at least see her face again. To ask her for forgiveness. And because he knows Inoue is not a traitor, but a victim, he will put in his two yen.

8. The first thing Yoruichi wants to do is scratch Urahara and tell him he's an idiot. She's well aware that he knew Orihime was in danger, and she knows that's why he pushed her away. And now look: Orihime is gone, and Urahara could do nothing to help it. Yoruichi isn't the type of woman to look for culprits; but she makes an exception. Orihime was her student, and Yoruichi is protective of her students. Maybe she is more protective of Orihime than she should've been. Maybe it's maternal instincts kicking in. Either way, after she scratches her way up Urahara's face, she will tell Ichigo she's in, she's helping. Because no student of hers is a traitor, and less the girl whom she considered like a (rather odd) daughter.

9. Hachigen learns of this when Ichigo, screaming and enraged, comes to tell them he needs help. While Hirako protests, and the rest whine, some ponder, and Hachigen feels angry for the first time in years. He remembers Inoue Orihime, he remembers her like he would remember family. He knows her powers, he feels her powers, he feels close to her, even though they barely spoke twice. He feels affection, possibly because it's been so long since he saw someone with those powers, and it did feel like finding a long lost relative. So when Ichigo asks for help, Hirako ponders, some whine and some discuss. Hachigen, who hasn't moved for a long time, stands up, earth trembling under him, and with a very uncharacteristic glare, he silences them all. And says: "We're helping."

10. Ishida learns this by accident. He finds Ichigo by accident, some days after he's left the training facilities. He finds Ichigo with the Vaizards, and because Ichigo is no Shinigami, they talk. When he hears about Inoue, he breaks into pieces, and there's guilt and remorse. There's _'I should've been there. I should've helped her!'_ When Ichigo tells him the Shinigami have gone back to the Soul Society, and asks Ishida if he'll help, Ishida scoffs. Even if the Shinigami came with them, Ishida would be there, because first and foremost, Inoue is his friend. If Shinigami do come, he will simply not talk to them at all. As it is, the decision was made even before the question was asked. Ishida is there.

Some days after Orihime's disappearance, this happens:

one

It's raining as the figures reunite themselves in front of the building. Vaizards stand tall and proud, masks already pulled down; Ichigo smiles gratefully at the last Quincy, who nods.

"How are we doing this?" Ishida asks.

"Hachigen will open the portal," Hirako answers, "Just be prepared for anything. And don't die, kay?"

Ichigo wants to answer, but before he can, six other people appear. Shinigami. "Oi. Didn't think we'd let you do this alone, did you?" Renji drawls, smirking at them.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo shouts through the rain.

"Captain Ukitake and Shunsui helped us get here. They opened the gate, and are covering for us. We're here to help you.," Rukia says.

"I'm here to make sure she doesn't die," Renji says, pointing at Rukia, who glares at him.

"I'm here to make sure _you_ don't die," Urahara quips.

"I'm with him," Yoruichi points.

"Matsumoto and I are here to make sure no-one dies, and if they do, bring back the bodies," Hitsugaya says.

There is silence. Then Ishida scoffs. "You idiots," he says, "Why don't you tell the truth. We all know what we're here for…" There is silence as everyone ponders. "To save Inoue-san," Ishida whispers, and it's heard between the rain.

Hachigen opens the gate, and everyone looks up to the entrance of Hueco Mundo. It's dark. And somewhere admits that darkness, there's a light. Inoue Orihime.

"Let's go."

They jump. It begins. 

:end::  
:_"Kurosaki-kun…everyone…what are you doing here?"_:  
:


End file.
